Dragon Ball Multiverse: The History of Xicor
Dragon Ball Multiverse: The History of Xicor us the fan-made series created by Vuong2344. Xicor and his mother taken a biggest part of a film as a main protagonist. Sagas *Evil Saiyans Saga *Rigor Saga *Evil Goku Saga Evil Saiyans Saga 1,000 years ago, a saiyan in this universe was more evil than the one in Dragon Ball Z. They kill every race in every planet, every galaxy. 200 years later, saiyans reach Heaven and plan to kill all kaioshins in their world. During the battle, one kaioshin name Lila, she was given Goku's SSJ4 cells to combine with hers to make the half saiyan half god Xicor. He defeated all the saiyans without breaking a sweat. After the battle, Xicor was sent to planet Earth, the only habited planet that was left and become a guardian. The only survivor of the battle is Rigor, who has ability to absorb people by turning them into food. He learned the secret of Xicor by reading Lila's mind, so he absorbed her and became powerful. Rigor Saga It had been 200 years after Kaioshins won the battle against the Saiyans. In Earth, Xicor is now a guardian of Earth along with his borned son, Zaiko. Unfortunately, the peace will always be there for the universe. In the last saga, Rigor survived the battle with a Kaioshins and absorbed Xicor's mother. Her blood make Rigor equals to Xicor himself. 20 years later, Rigor finally reach Earth and search for Xicor. He kill every people on Earth to check if it's Xicor. Zaiko sensed Rigor's energy and met Rigor himself. They have a ultimate battle, but Rigor beat him by smartness. He's about to kill Zaiko, but Xicor arrived and stop the fight. Rigor angrily attacked him, but Xicor counterattacked and talk for a while. Will Xicor defeated Rigor in his new power? To be continued. Part 2 Xicor and Rigor jumped at the same time and have a amazing beginning of the fight. Their fight is very long. In Fact, it took more than half a day to finish the fight. In the middle of the fight, Rigor told Xicor he absorbed Lila the Kaioshins, which gives him power, Xicor could not activate yet. Rigor later transformed into Dark Super Saiyan 4, and easily defeated Xicor. Xicor could only layed ten hits on Rigor, while he layed more than 200 hits. Zaiko and Xicor fight together, but Rigor stills can defeat them. Is there a way to defeat Rigor's new power? All will be revealed in Part 3. Part 3 Xicor and Zaiko tried to do some of their techniques against Rigor, but he's too fast for them to have a chance. Xicor only lays few hits, but Rigor strikes back. Zaiko believes he had a chance to blasts him up, so he uses his Full Power Kamehameha and blasts him down. Zaiko thought he won, but Rigor survived with few scratches. Rigor got angry and punches Zaiko really bad. Xicor got angry too and started attacking Rigor. He beating Rigor badly and got him down to the ground. Then Xicor used one of his most powerful techniques, Grass Spirit Bomb. The techniques is so powerful that it can destroy quarter of the planet. Xicor is worried that Zaiko is killed by his spirit bomb too, so he search for him. Xicor found Zaiko, but he's still worried because Rigor might survived too. Did Rigor survived Xicor's gigantic power? Did Xicor actually defeated him? Will Xicor restored the destruction and the peace of Earth? All will be revealed in Finale Part of the Sagas. Finale Part Xicor and Zaiko search for a Dragon Balls to wish to restored the destruction Xicor caused. They found 6 out of 7 Dragon Balls. While they searching for a last Dragon Ball, Rigor came out of nowhere and kill Zaiko with one beam. Xicor got angry and became Ultra Super Saiyan 4. Rigor became surprised because USSJ4 is 150x stronger than Dark Super Saiyan 4. He can't even touch Xicor, so Xicor pulled a lot of punch on him. Xicor finished him with Full Power Kamehameha. He later found the last Dragon Ball and summited Shenron. He wished to restored earth, and revived everyone killed by Rigor, including Zaiko. The peace of the universe is finally normal, but the peace can't last forever. Is there someone stronger than Rigor will came to challenge Xicor. Will Xicor's new power defeated this future darkness. Find out next time in Dragon Ball Multiverse: The History of Xicor. Category:Page added by VuongGod1233 Category:Fan Fiction created by VuongGod1233 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Sagas Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Alternate Timeline